moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure: Chaos Complex
Sonic Adventure: Chaos Complex is a direct-to-video film based on the Sonic Adventure games. It is notable in being one of the first Sonic related projects to feature Sally Acorn after Sonic SatAM. Plot Aboard the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman enters a chamber and examines a test subject. The subject in question isn't made clear, though it's hinted that it's Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman muses over his plan to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and how he might not have to carry the plan out himself. Meanwhile, Sonic is running around Station Square, looking for his friend Tails. Tails locates Sonic and the two debate what Eggman might be planning. Before the two could go any further into the conversation, Amy Rose arrives and Sonic runs off. Amy asks Tails if he has seen their friend Cream, and he claims to not have seen her. Amy spots Sonic and she begins to chase him, but Sonic manages to make a quick escape. Later at night, Eggman's drones perform a sweep across the town, stealing all metallic based goods and disabling the power supply. The next day, the authorities capture Sonic, believing him to be the culprit after a lock of his fur was left near the bank. Sonic tries to assert his innocence, but nobody listens to him, forcing him to run off. Word of the crime reaches the Chaotix agency, who determine that Sonic is a threat. They attempt to register as bounty hunters in exchange for a profit, but are denied, forcing them to turn to vigilantism. The situation becomes known to G.U.N., who decide to send Rouge the Bat to investigate, but on the way, she goes to Angel Island to visit Knuckles. She demands that Knuckles go with her to solve the issues at Station Square, and Knuckles reluctantly agrees after getting beaten in a brief fight. Sonic hides out in the Mystic Ruins, where he comes across Tails, who to Sonic's relief, believes that he's innocent. Tails soon receives a transmission from Eggman who claims that he has kidnapped Cream and is planning to kill her if Sonic doesn't turn himself in to Eggman. Sonic begrudgingly agrees to give himself up to Eggman, believing it to be a good opportunity to defeat him and clear his name. Sonic is taken aboard Eggman's ship and is placed inside of a pit, where he's put against various Shadow clones. Sonic barely manages to overpower the clones and he goes to pursue Eggman and save Cream. Sonic gets Cream to a safe area on the ship and he and Eggman face off. Soon, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Tails and the Chaotix arrive and join Sonic in the fight. They manage to defeat Eggman, but they break the ship's controls in the process. Knuckles is flung into the ship's generator, and his body mass causes the generator to overload and explode, releasing the stuff Eggman stole and reviving Station Square's power. The next day, Rouge goes to visit Knuckles in the hospital and she believes that the contact with the generator killed him, but is relieved/annoyed that he was just messing with her. Sonic is commended by the town for defeating Eggman and he receives an apology for the mistaken accusations. Sonic and Tails then proceed to run into the jungle, looking for their next adventure. Production Sonic Adventure: Chaos Complex has been in production since 2002, but it wasn't released until 2004. The film was produced by Check Studios, with SEGA and Charon provided funding for the movie and it was co-produced by Check's then owner Alliance Atlantis. The producers hired Artisan Entertainment to distribute the film on DVD, and they released it through the Family Home Entertainment label. Promotions for the movie were scarce, with them being limited to ads in newspapers and game manuals for games published by SEGA. Reception The film received mixed reviews at the time of release. The film was praised for its animation and staying true to the essence of the Sonic series, but the plot and tone were both criticized for being too dark. Retrospective reviews were more kind to the film, with critics claiming it to be an underestimated film that has stood the test of time well. Soundtrack Main article: Sonic Adventure: Chaos Complex Soundtrack The soundtrack was bundled with the movie. The tracks were selected by Elliot Strange, who felt that each track best represented the essence of the Sonic series. SEGA was initially against the chosen tracks, instead wanting a lighter section of bands, but Strange managed to convince them otherwise.